1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a reset and reboot circuit, and more particularly to a reset and reboot circuit applied in an X86 electronic portable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a current information world where technologies change at an overwhelmingly fast pace, portable devices, e.g., notebook computers, tablet computers and smart phones, prevail in the daily life as they offer indispensable conveniences. As the public demands higher and higher computation capabilities of electronic portable devices, many conventional electronic devices originally designed for desktop computers are gradually applied in portable devices. For example, among current products, Intel X86 processors that are originally designed for desktop computer applications are now extensively applied in electronic portable devices.
An electronic portable device employing an X86 processor generally lacks a physical switch for system reset and reboot. Thus, there is a need for a reset and reboot mechanism for a portable device that employs an X86 processor.